WWO Fallout January 3, 2012
by LuisTheAngel
Summary: WWO Fallout is a sports entertainment story for WWO that you can read more in Fanfiction.


**Fallout **

WWO Fallout begins tonight with the usual opening video. And we're live inside the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, as it explodes pyrotechnics. Mr. Hearth welcomes us to Fallout. WWO Fallout Tonight opens up look the Vice President of the Vixens Division, Nancy Russo standing in the middle of the ring holding a microphone as he welcomes all vixen walk to the ring side around the ring. Nancy begins to say the WWO has changed since its beginning and is still changing. WWO last month lost a great vixen, Coraliz Mendez, who retired as the Women's Champion of the WWO.

Currently the WWO Women's Championship is still vacant but her and the Vice President of the company decided to leave behind the Women Championship and bring a new championship that could represent this new generation of Women and it is my honor to present the WWO Vixen Championship, which will be crowned at King of Champions. The Outbreak and Fallout brands will be have a tournament to choose the contenders for the title, one from each brand. Tonight we begin with the first round of the tournament vixen of Fallout as Lassiter faces Alicia Skyfire, the audience starts clapping while the music starts laying Fallout.

**Commercial Break**

Joe Bartolo come out to the ring, takes a microphone and starts talking. Really I cannot believe that this show is provided to give much focus to these vixen who have not even done anything for this company. Instead he do so much for this company. I know and all of you know that he deserve a shot at the WWO Championship so today he ask and demand to be the # 1 contender for the title at King of Champions.

Tonight he will show you and the Vice President when I defeat my opponent tonight that I am worthy of being a contender for the title. The music plays as he sees Marvorock heading towards the ring where the bells.

**Single Match 1: Marvorock Vs. Joe Bartolo**

Early pin attempts to start. Marvorock takes the control but Joe Bartolo comes back with a high knee. Marvorock Counters and duck a clothesline before dropping Bartolo with a shoulder for 2. Bartolo drops Marvorock with a kick to the head and them another for a 2 count. Bartolo takes Marvorock to the corner and beats him down. Marvorock ducks another clothesline and rolls Bartolo up for 2. Bartolo drops Marvorock with a neck breaker for another pin attempt. Bartolo hit's the clothesline in the corner but stalls. Bartolo come off the top with a axe handle blow for another 2 count. Bartolo with more offense and another pin attempt Marvorock counters and drops Bartolo on his head. Marvorock drops Bartolo over the top rope and hi hits right hands. Marvorock comes back with his usual move and drops a head butt. Marvorock Pulls out the Tiger Drive but Bartolo ducks it. Bartolo roll is Marvorock counters with a roll up of his own. Bartolo pull out the Double Knee Facebreaker and goes for the pin…1.…2.….Marvorock kicks out and the crowd is in shock as is Bartolo who wastes no time and picks up Marvorock and hit's the Double Knee Facebreaker finale for the win.

**Winners: Joe Bartolo**

Nancy and John Russo are backstage talking among themselves when John say that he is very proud about the new introduction of the new Vixens Championship, which they begin to hold they hands. Kevin Williams stops to look at them, Nancy and John looks at him and John tells him that his presence is annoying and if do not want to be fired he should continue walking. Williams begins to walk while they watch him leaving.

John tells Nancy that they lost valuable wrestlers but they have earned talented wrestlers as well. Nancy say the WWO has changed for the purpose of entertaining the public and therefore the company need a leader who put everything in place. She asks the What he's going to do next as we go to a commercial.

**Commercial Break**

**Non (Tag Team Championship) Tag Team Match 2: Fred Cross & Brian Rock Vs. Scott & Cody Brooks**

Back from commercial and we see Fred Cross and Scott in the ring the match is joined in progress and Fred Cross with a wrist lock but Scott with a standing switch and take down. Scott with a forearm to the back followed by a side head lock and hip lock take down. Scott gets a near fall. Scott with a punch to the midsection followed by a chop in the corner. Brian Rock is tagged in and he does not look too happy to be in there. Scott backs Brian Rock into the corner and he punches Brian Rock in the midsection. Scott with a chop to the chest. Scott chops Brian Rock in the chest and he slams Brian Rock. Scott asks Cody if he is ready and he tags him in and tells him to finish Brian Rock . Cody with a European uppercut followed by kicks in the corner. Cody with an Irish whips but Cody misses the running drop kick into the corner. Fred Cross tags in and he punches Cody and hits the double jump Bomb Fred Cross for a near fall. Fred Cross traps the arms but Cody stomps on the feet. Cody with a forearm to Brian Rock on the apron but Fred Cross stops Cody. Cody with a forearm and elbows to get out of the corner. Cody tries for a wheelbarrow move to Fred Cross but Fred Cross blocks it and he puts Cody on the top turnbuckle and the tree of woe. Fred Cross with kicks to Cody and Brian Rock works on Cody's ankle. Fred Cross with a step over toe hold on Cody but Cody tries to kick off. Fred Cross puts the foot on the rope and Brian Rock is tagged in. Brian Rock with a single leg crab but Cody tries to get to the ropes or his corner. Brian Rock with an elbow drop to the back. Brian Rock applies the sleeper but Cody runs to the corner and Brian Rock goes through the ropes and to the floor. Brian Rock hits the floor hard and he holds his knee. Brian Rock returns to the ring. Fred Cross and Scott tag in and Scott with a clothesline or two. Scott with a pounce. Brian Rock comes in and Scott with a savate kick. Scott grabs Fred Cross by the throat but Fred Cross escapes and he clips Scott. Cody tags in and he comes off the top but Fred Cross catches him and he tries for the ankle lock. Cody go to the rope and he applies the Springboard Dropkick final and win.

**Winners: Cody and Scott Brooks**

Backstage we see Javier Del Rey walking down the aisles while passing through the side of Amy Quinn, who speaks with King T-Bone and turns jealous and tells Amy that he does not know how he can look at a ridiculous man with crown, who is believed king. because she does not look at the most handsome and beautiful in all the other wrestlers and future champion.

While T-Bones King replied that this ridiculous has won more than your pretty face can get. King angrily turns and turns and begins to hit him while Amy starts to call security which get separated from the king and yells that next week will show in the ring and then regret it. Back to the ring side we see a very surprised commentators while Richard Brandon supports Javier Del Rey for what he did to King T-Bone.

**Commercial Break**

**Vixen Title Tournament Fallout 1st round Match 3: Lassiter Vs. Alicia Skyfire**

Lassiter comes out immediately and nailed Alicia Skyfire with a lariat. Alicia came back with a spear and landed a ton of punches to her face. She grabbed the hair and tossed her to the other side of the ring before dragging her into the middle of the ring and looking for a Boston Crab. Lassiter kicked her off and connected with some knees to the face of Alicia before hitting a nice looking suplex for a two count. Lassiter hit some great, vicious looking cross face before locking in a dragon sleeper Alicia worked her way out but lassiter regained the Advantage with the dragon. Alicia kicked her way out of the hold and hit a nice fisherman suplex to herself a little time. The two exchanged some super stiff blows in the middle of the ring and lassiter gained the advantage . She connected with a clothesline and two chops all of which floored Alicia. He landed a few more punches and then came off the ropes with a clothesline before hitting a flap jack. Lassiter landed a boot to the gut and went for the implant DDT but Alicia countered out and hit a swinging neck breaker for a 2 count. Alicia shot lassiter into the ropes but got caught with an elbow. Lassiter it up with a nice hurracanranna off the top before hitting the implant DDT. He made the cover for victory.

**Winners: Lassiter**

Lassiter is going to pass to the second Round.

Lassiter begin to celebrate and the member of The Hardcore Order as they make their way to enter the ring. Jason Grime take an microphone in his hands and starts to talk saying that this very happy that his beloved Lassiter a worthy member of The Hardcore Order Livestock and who knows beyond is just the beginning because in King of Champion, Hardcore Order will take another championship where there will be no vixen then can stop it.

A lot of heat from the crowd. Jason says he just started to dominate the WWO these past couple of months they have been together, only a little WWO approved what they could give. have seen as they have beaten some of the best fighters of the WWO. Jason Grime says that rumors of the separation of The Hardcore Order are exaggerated, since they are still together and they still dominate and proved that when he won the WWO Championship. Jason wants to continue but is interrupted by Bison who is ready for action as the next match is Bison vs. Jason Grime as we go to commercial..

**Commercial Break**

******Non (WWO Championship) Title **Single Match 4:

Back from the commercial break they trade holds and Jason takes Bison to the mat with a headlock. They go back and forth running the ropes and Jason escapes to the floor to regroup The Hardcore Order before Bison immediately goes to the outside and attacks Jason with a few kicks before putting him back in the ring and getting a 2 count. Grime gets hit with a neck breaker but kicks out on a 1 count by Bison, who soon starts stomping Jason and takes the control of the match.

Jason fights back but Bison drops him with a knee to the gut for another 2 count. Grime tries to make another come back but Bison keeps control for another pin attempt. Bison applies a cross face as the public cheers him on. Lassiter tries to throw distraction but Bison doesn't fall for it. Jason rolls over and hit some high knees to Bison's head to force him to loosen the hold. Bison stands up wobbling to his feet before Jason hits an enziguiri and shows off for the crowd as we go to commercial.

Back from the break and Bison has come back defeat and has Grime in a head lock. Grime fights out with rights and they trade shots in the middle of the ring, Grime take over with kicks and connects with a leg lariat. Grime Make a come back and wails a Neckbreaker for a close 2 count. Grime goes for the Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster but Bison turns it into a sleeper hold. Grime head butts Bison before they trade blows and go back and forth.

Bison pins Grime with his feet on the ropes and the referee see it. Bison argues with the ref as Grime rolls him up from behind for a 2 count. Bison charges and Grime misses a kick to the head before Bison goes for the sleeper again but Grime shakes him off. Grime hits the high knee and then the bulldog for another 2 count. Grime's mouth is busted open as he goes up top for the big elbow drop. Bison rolls out of the way. Grime comes to the mat and Bison hit's a huge drop kick to the face for a 2 count. Bison looks to continue the attack on Grime but Grime ducks under and goes for Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster but Bison slides out and drops Grime on his head for another pin attempt. Bison goes for the leg drop but Grime moves and waits for Bison to stand and connects the Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster for the win.

**Winners: Jason Grime**

Jason Grime begins to celebrate while Bison is on the floor checked by the ref while The Hardcore Order enter the ring. Justin Hill pulls the ref out of the ring, Franco takes Bison and grabs in a standing double underhook position as Lassiter holds the WWO Championship while Jason, takes a microphone and the public begins to direct their attention to Bison and Jason, who just want to say that is bad education to interrupt him when he is talking but he is here to be as he could be, very clear to all those who try to get on our way now will suffer the consequences as Lassiter runs at high speed towards Bison with the WWO Championship and hits with Bison's face before Justin Hill says to put the WWO Championship on the floor and implements a DDT on Bison hitting his face against the championship.

Franco picks up Bison and ends up hitting him a half nelson slam. They begin to celebrate as Jason says: ''Yeah that's hardcore and if you do not believe that I give a preview of what awaits Fallout. Fallout will have be demolished, by pain and misery and end this evening says that all they will be much stronger and this is a new lesson that any fighter should learn before acting. Bartolo if you want to be my opponent at King of Champions you should be able demonstrable that you deserve a title shot next week you shall be addressed in that matter by his faithful companion Justin Hill in a Hardcore match. Then we will see if you survive and can be my opponent.''

The Hardcore Order music plays while commentators dismiss what has happened and we take a short commercial break.

**Commercial Break**

Back from the break and the ring announcer says that the next match and the main event of the night is a 10-man battler Royal and the winner becomes the # 1 contender for the Golden Championship in King of Champions. We see the table of commentators and Richard Brandon and Mr. Hearth at his side we see the WWO Golden Champion, Owen Red.

** 10-Man Battler Royal #1 Contenders Match 5 for the Golden Title: **

We go to the ring and out comes WWO Golden Champion Owen Red for commentary. Out comes Angel Knight, William Dust, Kevin William, Marcus Venus, Fat Jake, Conrad Chris, Diablo, Nathan Rose, Derrick Mason and Paul Storm. The bell rings and everyone goes at it.

Fat Jake and Angel Knight in the corner while William Dust stomps on Nathan Rose. Derrick Mason and Paul Storm trade teams up together and eliminates Fat Jake as we go back to from the break and William Dust is working on Nathan Rose while Angel Knight works on Kevin William. Conrad Chris works on Diablo on the apron but Diablo hangs on. Derrick Mason works on eliminating Paul Storm but he hangs on. Marcus Venus and William Dust team up to try and eliminate but they can't. Angel Knight fights Derrick Mason, William Dust and Marcus Venus off. He stands on Paul Storm's back now. Diablo tosses Conrad Chris over but he hangs on. Diablo and Kevin William double dropkick Conrad Chris and he is Knight grabs Kevin William and Diablo for a double chokeslam. Derrick Mason runs over and hits a Spear on Angel Knight. Paul Storm with the on Derrick Mason. William Dust with the Dust in the Wind (Gutwrench Neckbreaker) on Paul Storm. Marcus Venus takes out William Dust with a big Sideslam. Marcus Venus goes to Wasteland Nathan Rose over the top but Nathan Rose counters and eliminates him.

Nathan Rose eliminates Kevin William next but Paul Storm takes him down. Angel Knight grabs Paul Storm and throws him over the top. Paul Storm is eliminated and smacks his jaw hard on the announcers table. Angel Knight fights off everyone in the ring now. Diablo goes at it with Derrick Mason. Diablo goes to the top and Derrick Mason shoves him off to the floor. Diablo is eliminated. It's down to Angel Knight, Derrick Mason, Nathan Rose and William Dust are out checking on Marcus Venus who may be legitimately hurt and a stretcher is brought out. William Dust hits the Beautiful Disaster on Angel Knight. Derrick Mason with the Lionsault on Angel Knight and William Dust gets a shot in. Derrick Mason grabs Nathan Rose but he hangs on to avoid elimination. Nathan Rose with Chokeslam and decks Derrick Mason with it. William Dust runs over and eliminates Nathan Rose. William Dust and Derrick Mason work on Angel Knight now.

They try for a double suplex but he counters and suplexes them both at once. Show grabs William Dust and eliminates him. Show drops Derrick Mason with a big chop to the chest. William Dust grabs Angel Knight's leg. Angel Knight grabs William Dust from the floor and turns around to grab Derrick Mason. He shoves William Dust down. Angel Knight grabs Derrick Mason but Derrick Mason fights him. Angel Knight puts Derrick Mason over the top but he hangs on. William Dust runs over and pulls Angel Knight down, eliminating him.

**Winner and New #1 Contender: Derrick Mason**

Derrick Mason is going to King of Champion to face Owen Red for the WWO Golden Championship. Owen Red enters the ring with the WWO Golden Championship and they have a staredown to end the show.


End file.
